


Не говори

by Anatolia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Hale fire
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anatolia/pseuds/Anatolia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дерек чувствует, как дрожит уже сам под тоненькой футболкой, не в силах представить, что такое страшное увидел дядя там, в будущем.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не говори

Сестры уже легли, и он ходит впотьмах, подбирая обрывки оберточной бумаги, отломанную кем-то еловую ветку, мягкую куклу, что обронила Кора. Но волоски на шее внезапно встают дыбом, и Дерек понимает, что сейчас будет.  
Он не вздрагивает. Даже бровью не ведет, когда Питер материализуется буквально из ниоткуда посреди темной гостиной, озаренной мерцающими гирляндами. Привык.  
Фамильная черта, редкая генетическая болезнь - в их семье она передалась только Питеру. Мать, вздыхая, как-то обмолвилась, что это все от близкородственных браков.  
Их род не хотел иметь ничего общего с людьми - и вот плачевный результат. Жуткая, опасная для жизни штука немногим лучше гемофилии.  
Дереку повезло, и он не исчезает, оставив после себя только груду шмоток поверх ботинок. Не появляется дни или даже недели спустя, голый, грязный и небритый, в наспех уворованной чужой одежде.  
У дяди Питера взгляд безмерно уставшего человека. Такой бывает у стариков с пигментными пятнами на дряблых обвислых щеках. Иногда Дерек думает, какое это проклятие - знать все наперед, не в силах сдвинуть каменную плиту предназначения ни на йоту. Он уже достаточно взрослый, чтобы догадываться - дядя после своих путешествий рассказывает не все. Но если раньше Дерек думал, что это взрослые дела про секс и поцелуи, то сейчас...  
Ведь люди могут мирно засыпать, не зная, что завтра начнется война. Завтра могут случиться ужасные вещи.  
Сам Дерек уже все решил: он не будет заводить ни жену, ни детей вообще. На его совести не будет вот таких, как Питер, обреченных мучиться с дурацким «даром» всю свою жизнь. А Лора как-то говорила, что можно заводить детей в пробирке, и в будущем она так и сделает. У нее будут только девочки, потому что болезнь Питера передается одним сыновьям.  
Конечно, это дерьмо - исчезнуть прямо в Рождество, до того как пробила полночь. Всем было не по себе. Туфли Питера немым укором стояли в углу комнаты, пока все разворачивали свои подарки. Каждый невольно думал о том, каково сейчас очутиться на улице в чем мать родила, когда во всем городе тихо и люди мирно празднуют в своих домах. Мелкая развязывала золотистую ленточку на коробке, дрожа пухлой нижней губой. Дядю она просто обожала, не слезала с рук - и вот опять, как назло, его не было рядом чтобы порадоваться вместе.  
Дерек молчит и ждет, что вот сейчас Питер разразится привычной руганью, и будет ворчать, что продрог до костей и требовать с ним носиться, как с принцессой. Дерек, родители, да и все остальные носятся, потому что дядя у них вот такой, виноватый без вины, и его просто жалко. Но Питер молчит, невидящим взглядом глядя куда-то поверх его головы. А потом Дерек замечает, что он весь трясется, как от сильнейшего озноба, обхватив себя руками за голые плечи.  
\- Дядь Питер, - зовет Дерек, и нехорошее, тяжелое предчувствие присасывается к груди, как безобидный нежно-зеленый росток омелы. - Где ты был? Что ты там видел, а?  
Он подходит ближе, и тут же отшатывается, понимая, что никакое это не предчувствие. Все лицо у Питера измазано сажей, волосы спутаны, а взгляд - совершенно безумный. А еще от дяди несет гарью, расплавленной сосновой смолой и запахом горелого мяса.  
\- Мам, - испуганно отступает он назад, - можешь подойти, пожалуйста? С ним что-то не так.  
Мать скоро спускается с лестницы, держа за руку сонную Кору в майке и пижамных штанах в пчелку.  
\- Ты велнулся, дядя Пител! - радостно вопит мелкая и с разбегу кидается к Питеру, обнимая за ногу. Тот кладет руку на теплую детскую макушку... А потом Дерек видит, как по черным от копоти щекам текут слезы, прокладывая дорожки.  
Нежный росток омелы пробивает себе дорогу к сердцу, по пути растворяя своим ядом остатки детской наивности, и укореняется.  
Дереку только пятнадцать, но он все равно понимает: ничего уже не будет хорошо.  
\- Это семья? - севшим голосом спрашивает мама. - Я, Роберт, дети... кто?!  
Вместо ответа из горла Питера вырывается короткое сухое рыдание. Дерек зажмуривается, когда он падает на колени, и отчаянный звериный вой прорезает тишину спящего дома. Сияющие радужки у дяди пробивают мрак, как фары дальнего света, когти скрежещут по паркету. Он обратился неконтролируемо, прямо сейчас. Для взрослого оборотня это все равно, что обмочиться прилюдно.  
Дерек чувствует, как дрожит уже сам под тоненькой футболкой, не в силах представить, что такое страшное увидел дядя там, в будущем.  
Позже, когда накачанный немыслимым количеством травяных элексиров родственник лежит, укрытый одеялом под подбородок, Дерек приходит сказать «спокойной ночи». Глаза у Питера закрыты, руки неподвижно и расслабленно лежат поверх простыни, но Дерек знает, что он не спит.  
\- Пожалуйста, не говори, - просит он тихо, на грани слышимости - уши тут у всех дай Боже. - Пусть никто не знает, люди не должны такое знать.  
\- Обещай, что не оставишь меня, - так же тихо отвечает Питер. - Обещай, Дерек, сейчас.  
\- Клянусь, - говорит он, чувствуя, как сквозь все оболочки тикающего сердца прорастают тугие стрелки побегов, неумолимо разрушая веру в хорошее.  
\- Я ничего не могу изменить, но поверь, я смогу исправить последствия, - непонятно говорит Питер.  
Дерек медленно кивает, и крупные мутные ягоды набухают, окружая все еще бьющееся сердце, как безобразная раковая опухоль.


End file.
